


Illusion

by elektravondemon



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektravondemon/pseuds/elektravondemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mmm, brother. You look ravishing," he said with that snake of a tongue. To which his brother easily responded with a threat, "It would hurt no less when I kill you in this form." In Thor: The Dark World, Loki cloaked himself and Thor. Obviously, the raven-haired god had to take advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Been a while, I know. I've been stuck on Mistakes and Memories for the past few weeks. I"m sorry. Here's some Thorki to make the boo-boo go away. ;)
> 
> 2,302 words. Rated M, Non-explicit. No likey, no ready. It's that simple.
> 
> By the way, I don't count it as incest since they are not related biologically. They were raised together but that's it, no blood relation.
> 
> They still cute tho :3

Walking down the seemingly endless corridor, Loki had a gaunt in his step that proved his excitement. Thor only had a neutral expression of determination and annoyance.

"So unlike you, brother." The raven-haired god commented. Thor rolled his eyes and willed himself not to hit his little sibling with his fist.

Just the night before Thor, along with the Warriors Three and Heimdall, had a long and serious talk about Jane and the Aether. The demonized liquid hosted itself onto the human and has given the people of Asgard not much of a choice.

" _Actually, there is only one."_  A plan was devised, in secret, and it would show many acts of treason. The conversation was held in a pub without witnesses so it would not domino and fall upon the ears of Odin.

Loki is the only existing Asgardian that knows a way off the planet other than using the Bifrost.

Instant jailbreak. And Loki obviously had to push his older brother's buttons afterwards.

Thor wondered if it was easier to dissect the deceiver's brain for the location of the hidden portal.

It was, but then he remembered that time was not on their side.

Brought out of his thoughts, the thunder god wasn't surprised that Loki turned into a random warrior. Then as they passed the next column, Loki turned back into himself but Thor noticed that he was leering, taunting.

"Mmm, brother! You look ravishing." The damned mischievous god smirked.

Thor stopped dead in his tracks with heat in his cheeks when he realized that Loki was checking him out.

_Why is Loki taller than I?_

Thor looked down and saw that Loki played his illusion to make him look like Lady Sif herself. There was even her shield in his grasp!

Thor squeezed the female warrior's double-ended sword in his other hand. "It would hurt no less when I kill you in this form," he-she glared.

Walking again, they passed by another column while still ignoring his brother. Though it was rather hard when he noticed that another illusion passed before his eyes as Loki was mocking Steve Rogers. Thor easily considered him a friend, but he first came to know Steve as the ever-Earth-famous Captain America.

Loki was making a parody spiel about honor and discipline whilst walking backwards and waving the phony shield around.

In a gruff voice, which Thor guessed was supposed to be Steve's voice, Loki started to make the long lived phrase: "God bless Ameri-!" but he was cut short when Thor grabbed his arm and slammed him against a column, effectively shutting him up but Thor still covered Loki's mouth – since he turned back to his real self – to prevent any further talking.

Thor only looked at his brother for a second before looking to his left and saw two warrior guards walking out of a doorway, chattering about recent gossip. Looking back to his temporary captive, the taller man realized how close they both were. Then he noticed Loki's eyebrows drawn together and he felt underneath his hand the pale mouth curve upwards in a wicked smile.

Thor removed his hand without removing his gaze off of Loki's face. The former prisoner had a look in his eyes that Thor couldn't place, but they seemed to be roaming all over his features, searching intently.

"Shall I dare say you still look ravishing, my brother?" Loki panted but to Thor it sounded huskily whispered.

Thor didn't need to look down what his brother meant.

He was Sif again.

He pursed his lips and his eyes filled with anger. Then he punched Loki's shoulder.

"Change me back!" he demanded in a hiss.

Loki only responded with a dark chuckle. "And what will I get in return?"

"I won't kill you."

Loki tsked. "Ah, brother, this is why I changed you in the first place. You have anger issues," he calmly examined the female warrior's hair.

"I do not," Sif-with-Thor's-voice growled. He honestly considered biting the other man's arm. So close but so out of reach considering the circumstances. Any kind of pain inflicted towards the other, and Loki will manipulate Thor and trick either one of them or both of them into dying or doing something worse than treason. No, thank you.

A second later Thor/Sif was against the wall with one arm pinned next to his head. He tried to prevent the reverse of positions but Loki got the upper hand.

"Maybe you need to realize, dear Thor, that you cannot always get what you want." Loki leveled a glare down at his older sibling.

Thor renewed his struggling but he knew that Loki would actually be stronger than he is in this form.  _Why did it have to be Sif?_

"Let me go, Loki!"

"Not until you admit you need me!" he used his entire upper body to pin his brother's female form to the pillar. It was enough force to make Thor grunt in slight pain from the pressure. Damn a woman's breasts.

Thor barely tried to lunge out of the grasp before he realized the attempt was fruitless. "If I didn't need you, brother, would I have granted you freedom from your humble cell?" he spat venomously.

"Obviously, you need to be freed from your burdens." Loki tilted his head tauntingly.

Thor froze. "What burdens?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, you know," Loki said nonchalantly, "Mjolnir, being the high and proud son of Odin, your majesty, the human worm you seem to enjoy fu-"

"Enough, Loki!" Thor's voice boomed. Once again, it seemed so strange coming from a much smaller body.

Thor panted in anger and Loki swallowed his pride. Now both of their bodies were flush against each other and their heartbeats roared in their ears.

Loki weighed his options. On one hand they were alone and he could easily disguise himself as another Asgardian to blend in. On the other hand they were short on time but there were things needed to be said. Loki, being who he is, obviously chose the second scenario.

"Maybe I should claim what is rightfully mine," Loki, ducking his head, said in a monotone.

"Whatever is troubling you, Loki, tell me later, when we actually have the luxury to speak freely about–mmph!" Before Thor could finish, Loki nudged his forehead and pressed a kiss to his lips, immediately silencing the disguised god.

Thor, eyes wide, tensed but didn't stop Loki at all. Loki mumbled something in-between movement but continued to move his lips languidly against his brother's mouth. After a minute or two of intense liplock, Loki reluctantly removed himself from his sibling to gauge his reaction. Loki only licked his lips and chuckled, avoiding looking at Thor, who seemed to be having what humans call an aneurism.

"You see, brother, you need to relinquish control every once in a while. Even gods deserve a break from their thrones." Loki stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Thor blinked the lady warrior's eyelids in stupidity.

"Gods, Thor! Do I need to spell it out for you?" Thor braced himself, in case Loki was going to kiss him again, and Loki dove to speak right near his ear. "You don't need the power you have to be a god. Or a warrior, for that matter," Loki purred and then instantly attached his lips to below the jawline, causing Thor/Sif to gasp in surprise. Loki placed a knee right in-between the thighs of his brother and Thor subconsciously bucked against Loki's hips.

Thor felt hazy for a few minutes and only barely registered that 'his' shield and sword were missing and that Loki had already unfastened the armor surrounding the torso of the body he was currently occupying. Loki looked like he was either frustrated or determined or both.

Thor wanted to protest but instead he tried to hug Loki back to him again, to feel his warmth but Loki just grabbed his hands and placed them on either side of his head against the column.

"Nuh ah ah," he teased and rolled his hips against his smaller partner's.

"Loki…" Thor breathed. He suddenly yelled out when Loki snuck his hands to between the legs that trembled with the sudden hotness emanating from Loki's body. Thor shivered and Loki gently massaged the inner thighs that slowly parted for more stimulation.

Loki continued to rock into his now shorter brother and Thor started to writhe, panting and moaning.

The skirt Thor is wearing rode up some time ago, exposing a little bit if the taut and defined stomach that Lady Sif possesses. Both the man and the 'woman' can smell the juices that's practically dripping from Thor's center. Loki seems to know all the little details, doesn't he?

Quite the illusion.  _Definitely worth it_ , Loki thought to himself.

Thor, with a shaking hand, cautiously reached out toward Loki's trousers and he let him. Loki only groaned when his brother fumbled with the fastenings and the stimulation of his penis. It has been a while…

With unseen strength, Loki picked up Thor and he instinctively wrapped his legs around Loki's waist with a yelp of surprise. Thor glared at the other god at the sudden movement. Loki trapped Thor against the pillar and managed to hold one hand under Thor's ass while the other one worked himself up a little bit more to prepare that his brother would not forget this anytime soon.

Loki paused and when he looked back up at Thor, he seemed to be… _pouting_?

Loki chuckled and then Thor shivered at the tease. "There's nothing wrong with being the weaker one." And then he entered his brother.

Thor threw his head back against the pillar, completely ignoring the pain and moaned loudly.

Loki, remembering not to waste any time, didn't allow any time to adjust and just didn't stop thrusting. He concentrated on the tight heat surrounding him and mused that either Thor or Sif wasn't getting a good fuck. Either way, he didn't care. He just wanted to make it feel good for the both of them.

Thor was cursing and moaning, just plain begging that Loki go harder, faster, just to finish it you bastard and Loki smirked knowing he won.

"See, brother? I knew you would like this. Is it fun being on the bottom?"

"Loki, you idiot," Thor said in between gasps and insults, "Neither of us are on the bottom," he grunted through clenched teeth.

"Hm, good point," he briefly contemplated before he started to ram faster, the sound of skin slapping against each other echoing around the corridor.

Climax approaching quickly, Thor squeezed his eyes shut. "Oh no. No, Thor, let me see those pretty eyes when you fall into the never-ending pit of pure pleasure.

It took all of his willpower not to come right then but he did what Loki said and opened his eyes. No more than a few inches away were their faces did their gazes meet and they met in a smoldering kiss, ending shortly after. It was then that Loki whispered, "Let go."

Those two words and Thor did just that. His back arched like a bow and he  _wailed_  in submission to his brother. A few moments later, in the aftershock Loki continued his thrusting but soon plunged into that same pit of pleasure as, well. He filled his brother to the very brim and Thor winced and moaned at the feel of it.

They panted heavily and put on any pieces of armor that were taken off earlier.

Thor was his original self and Loki just watched him as he slouched against the pillar, mulling over everything that just happened.

"Why?" he finally asked.

"Because we never get to spend any time together anymore," Loki said in a cocky voice.

"You  _know_  that isn't what I meant." Thor narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, well…" Loki trailed off.

There was silence as Thor didn't press the matter any further. Then, he continued walking, legs almost stomping down the hall walking fast and remembered the point of their mission.

Loki jogged to catch up. "You're  _my_ brother. Not just some human love toy."

"So you're jealous of Jane?" Thor asked curiously.

"On the contrary, I hope the two of you have a wonderful and happy life together. May Bor bless your love to spawn many children." Loki said sarcastically.

"So you  _are_  jealous."

"I told you, you stupid god, you are  _mine_!"

Thor tried to suppress a smile, but failed. Loki seemed to forget his anger though, as he babbled on about the day's future events.

"But maybe, my dear Thor," Loki turned to Thor so he was walking backwards and trying to avoid to getting practically stepped on by his big brother, "Maybe I should turn into you next time?"

Thor immediately knew what the other god insinuated and his heart jumped at the fact.

Thor scoffed, "It is amusing that you believe that there is a next time."

"Oh, but there  _will_  be one." Loki smiled almost evilly. "Tell me, Thor, how do you think it would feel if I turn into you?" The thought sent Thor's mind racing with naughty thoughts. "I believe there is a human phrase that says 'You are your own worst enemy'. How would it feel to submit to your own worst enemy?" It was a rhetorical question but Loki said it as if he was complimenting himself.

Loki turned to face forward again and they walked quickly down more corridor but with a single problem. Loki would not stop bragging about his ways to get Thor kneel before him.

The idea couldn't stop implanting itself into Thor's brain.

"Shut up, Loki," Thor rumbled.

Thor only rolled his eyes as Loki cackled in triumph as they both exited the palace.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what happened here. Oh wait...yeah I do! If you're confused here's how it went: Loki made Thor look like Lady Sif and then they had sex. The end.
> 
> I watched Thor: The Dark World yesterday and this plot bunny bit me - not that it had a plot - and then it wouldn't let go. So I had to write it. Yes I didn't have a choice.


End file.
